


The Prank War

by overworkedunderwhelmed



Series: Drabbles Gone Rogue [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Plagg Appreciation Week, Plagg Is So Done, Plagg is a Little Shit, Prank War, Sass, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overworkedunderwhelmed/pseuds/overworkedunderwhelmed
Summary: When his charge starts holding out on him, Plagg is not above exacting his own special brand of revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble series for We Are Miraculous' Plagg Appreciation Week.

Glowing green eyes gleamed, as he darted down to the kitchen in the dead of night.

It wasn’t the first time he had done so, and it certainly wasn’t going to be the last.

Hawkmoth was up to his old tricks, bringing out the progressively bigger guns. All in all, it was rapidly draining him of the reserves he’d spent the better part of the last year building up.

To make matters worse, the kid just wasn’t listening. Mild Cheddar was _just not_ going to cut it, not for replenishing his energy reserves.

He basked in the soft glow of the refrigerator light, searching for a precious commodity.

Plagg scowled when he’d spotted it. 

Adrien had been holding out on him. There hadn’t been any Camembert for weeks now. But there was plenty here for the taking, stacks and stacks of the finely wrapped wheels. 

His eyes narrowed, tiny arms crossing his chest in irritation. 

Of course, this meant war.


	2. Chapter 2

Plagg grinned as he snuggled into his trash can for an early nap, hoping the kid would take the clue and turn in early for the night himself. 

He peered through heavy-lidded eyes. He wasn’t nearly as tired as he pretended, having spent the better part of the day dreaming up only the best hiding places. 

It was only a matter of time until he could steal back into the kitchen with a treasure trove of treasures. Smirking, he’d puzzled just how much he’d need to save away to maximize the effect. 

If he ate about half of each, there would plenty enough to leave in fun and interesting places.

A few crumbles of Roquefort inside the pocket of his school bag. A bit of Munster just inside the heating vent.

Inside of the those ridiculous orange sneakers. The atrociously mild cheddar was actually the _perfect_ color.

He’d save the Swiss for now. It was palatable enough to tide him over until he’d properly righted the pecking order.

He smirked. The smell wouldn’t bother him a bit. But it always freaked the kid out. 

The boy whined enough; he just didn’t have a refined enough palate to appreciate the precious and rare commodity. 

His nose was _so_ sensitive.

Plagg was half convinced that half of Adrien’s showers -- at least the ones he wasn’t using as an excuse for his cover -- were just to get the smell out of his nose.

Besides, continually dulling his senses would only lessen his powers.

He sighed, rolling over onto his back. It half explained why the poor boy hadn’t noticed that the Lady he was always looking for was lingering right under his nose.

But the girl? She was an observant one -- at least as observant as the glamour allowed her to be.

She would definitely notice the odor. Probably right around the same time the kid did.

Plagg barely stifled a snicker. He’d have a front row seat for the show tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be simultaneously posting here and on Tumblr, but I might not be on time for their schedule.


End file.
